Solid-state drives (SSDs) may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. Additionally, SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds.
SSDs may utilize non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as flash, PCM, ReRAM, or MRAM memory devices. In some examples, an SSD may write data to a particular memory device more often than the SSD writes data to other memory devices. Writing data to NVM devices many times over many writes may cause physical changes to the NVM memory device, which may cause the NVM memory device to lose the ability to store data. Some SSDs utilize wear leveling techniques to prevent a particular NVM 1 memory device from being written to much more frequently than other NVM memory devices in an attempt to prolong the lifespan of the NVM memory devices.